rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
N+1
n+1 is the twentieth and final chapter of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the finale of The Recollection trilogy. It is the 173rd episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Tucker (ε) *Caboose (ε) *Tex (Mentioned Only) Other *Meta *Doc *UNSC Police *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Delta (Mentioned Only) *Chairman (Mentioned Only) *Director (Mentioned Only) Plot As the Reds are looking for power sources to keep the capture unit running, they hear a large explosion and go to investigate. They run outside to see Washington and the Meta in battle, but Washington's attacks don't even faze the Meta, and he soon knocks him out of the fight, though not without injury. Happy to see a fight, Sarge leads the Reds into battle, joined by Tucker. Caboose stays behind to look after Epsilon. Despite being outnumbered the Meta manages to overwhelm the Reds and Tucker, but not before taking a few injuries. Tucker even manages to impale the Meta with his sword, but the Meta is unfazed even by this. Sarge is grabbed by the leg and thrown easily, landing next to Washington, and asking for his help. The wounded Washington hands Sarge something and tells him that he knows what to do. Sarge then begins walking slowly towards the Meta, firing round after round from his shotgun to little effect due to the Meta's overshield. After the Meta grabs Sarge by the throat, Sarge shouts out the codeword "shotgun." Grif realizes what he must do and gets Simmons to help. Sarge then hooks the Meta up to the jeep with the tow cable Wash handed him, asking "Hey Meta, settle a bet will ya'? Does that thing Warthog look like a big cat to you?" Just then, Grif and Simmons push the Warthog over the cliff. As soon as the Meta realizes what's going on, he gets dragged towards the cliff. Sarge pulls the capture unit from his back and the Meta falls to his death. He tries to take Grif with him, but loses his grasp as he goes over the edge. Simmons tries to stop Grif from going over the cliff, but Grif falls. As Sarge, Tucker, and Simmons gather at the cliff, they all debate over whether or not to look over the edge to see if Grif is still alive. However, Grif manages to survive by lodging the blade of the Meta's brute shot, which he had stolen earlier from the Meta, into the cliff face and holding on. With the capture unit close to failure, Epsilon prepares to enter it to find Tex. He tells Caboose that if he doesn't come back, then Caboose will be in charge of remembering him. Leaving his robot body Epsilon enters the unit. Approaching the scene, Simmons tries to stabilize the unit, and Sarge sends Doc to check on Washington, speculating that the latter might not survive. After Simmons notes that the unit will only function for a few more seconds, Caboose yells to Epsilon to hurry and escape, but Epsilon doesn't emerge before it shuts down, thus making him trapped inside. Later, a force from the UNSC arrives to investigate, and the Red and Blue teams are questioned. After the questioning is finished, the soldier that interrogated them tells them they can return to their training bases. He expresses surprise at the teams having killed three Freelancer agents, but says that the Chairman will be disappointed at not being able to debrief Washington. The members of Blue Team comment on Washington's supposed death, including Washington himself, who had disguised himself by wearing Epsilon's old suit with added yellow trim, and thus Washington joins Blue Team. As the teams head back to their bases, with the Reds hijacking a Hornet, the interrogator approaches a soldier standing over the Epsilon unit, which seems to have some power. After the soldier states that the can't get anything out of the device, the interrogator tells him to throw it in evidence, as "it's all a bunch of junk now anyway". Meanwhile, from inside the capture unit, Epsilon, narrating the epilogue, explains that he did not find Tex right away. However, he has learned from the Director's mistakes. Instead of trying to desperately to find Tex, and pushing her away in the process, he'll stay in a place where she could find him, and be patient. Thus, he decides to wait in his memories of Blood Gulch. The canyon is a bit different than he remembers, and he hopes that things can be different for him too. As Epsilon stands in front of Blue Base, his memory of Tucker comes and tells him that the Reds received a new vehicle and proceeds to check on it alongside Epsilon's eager memory of Caboose. In closing, Epsilon says "I mean hell, if you have to live the rest of your life in a memory, you might as well make it a good one." before joining his teammates. Transcript Grif: '''Simmons, what are we looking for? '''Simmons: Power cells, batteries, anything. Grif: How is a power cell different from a battery? Simmons: Grif, this is not the time! Explosion, followed by pistol shots Sarge: Hey, did you hear that? Simmons: Yeah... I did... Come on Grif, let's go! Grif: Aren't we supposed to run away from explosions? The Reds, Caboose and Tucker race outside just as an explosion sends Church crashing into the snow in front of them. Church: Ow! Sarge: What happened? Church: The Meta... there... Sarge: And I was afraid we wouldn't get to kick a little ass today! Come on, fellas! Tucker: Caboose! Stay with Church! Caboose: Okay. Tucker: And try not to kill him by accident! Caboose: Okay! The Meta opens fire and Wash dives aside to avoid the hit. The Meta charges towards him, Brute Shot blade raised, but Wash whips out his knife and parries the blow. He then slices him in the shoulder but the Meta cloaks himself and ducks aside. Wash stops and glances around the field. He spots the snow being shifted in one side and throws the blade towards the movement. As it hits, the Meta uncloaks with a roar of pain. Wash raises his battle rifle and opens fire, but the Meta shoots a grenade out and sends Wash flying back under the Warthog. Suddenly, the Reds and Tucker come charging in. Sarge: Attack! Simmons: Get him! Grif: (terrified) We're gonna fuckin' die! As they charge, the Reds and Tucker open fire, but the Meta slams his hand into the ground, summoning a domed energy shield around him that blocks the explosions. He then leaps out through an opening at the top and fires at Grif and Tucker who quickly roll out of the way. Simmons then raises his rocket launcher up and fires at the Meta. '' '''Simmons': Fire in the hole! The Meta nimbly flips over the rocket and crashes down in front of Simmons, slicing his launcher in half with the brute shot blade. Tucker takes out his sword and swings it at the Meta, but he blocks the blow and knocks him aside. Sarge raises his shotgun and fires, but the Meta blocks that as well. In a rare act of bravery, Grif suddenly pounces onto the Meta's back and grabs him by the neck, throwing him off-balance. Grif: Yah! Ah, ah, ah, this guys like a bear! The Meta grabs Grif and throws him off, but as he falls Grif snatches the Brute Shot out of his hands. Grif: Yoink! With the Meta now unarmed, Sarge charges forward to tackle him but the Meta punches him to the ground then grabs him by the leg. Sarge fires again but the Meta dodges. He then swings him around twice and flings him into Grif and Simmons. Sarge: Ow, dammit! Suddenly, Tucker comes out and impales the Meta's chest with his sword. Tucker: Stab! Meanwhile, Sarge gets up by the Warthog where Washington is lying. Sarge: Wash! Come on, he needs help! Washington: (wearily) I can't... I'm done... Tucker: (in the background, now panicking) Guys, I can't fight him by myself! Wash: Here... Take this... You know what to do... Meta punches Tucker to the ground, with his sword deactivating and falling to the ground as well. A round of buckshot suddenly hits Meta's armor. He spots Sarge pointing his shotgun out. Sarge: Come here, you big son of a bitch! With a growl, the Meta moves towards Sarge. Sarge steps closer, firing his shotgun with each step but the Meta's overshield withstands each hit. Cut to Grif and Simmons. Grif: What's he doing? Simmons: It looks like he's killing himself. Grif: Oh no! Sarge fires again, but the Meta ducks the next shot and knocks the shotgun away. He then grabs Sarge by the throat and begins to strangle him. Sarge: Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my shotgun? Shotgun, dammit! Grif: Shotgun? (turns towards the Warthog) Come on, Simmons! Sarge: Augh... Ahh... Hey Meta... Settle a bet, would you? Sarge attaches something to the Meta's chestplate. Sarge: Does that thing kind of look like a big cat to you? The Meta turns his head and spots Grif and Simmons pushing the wrecked jeep towards the edge of the cliff. Simmons: Come on, push, Grif! Grif: I am pushing! Quickly, the Meta looks down and realizes that Sarge has attached the jeep's tow-hook onto his armor! But by then it is too late. Simmons and Grif shove the jeep right over the edge, and just as the cable tightens, Sarge grabs the capture unit from the Meta's back. As the Meta is thrown off his feet, Sarge falls to the ground and the unit rolls up, landing next to Church and Caboose. With a roar of terror and fury, the Meta is dragged along the ground towards the cliff, his arms flailing. As he nears the edge, he catches hold of Grif's leg and drags him down with him. '' '''Grif:' Wah! Simmons: Grif! Grif: Simmons! Grab my hand! Help! Just as they reach the edge, Simmons dives forward and grabs Grif's outstretched hand. The sudden stop causes the Meta to lose his grip and he falls down to his death with a distraught roar into the icy sea below. Simmons: Hold on! Hold on! Don't let go! Sarge: (concerned) Uh-oh. Grif falls '' '''Simmons': Grif! Grif: Simmoooooooooooooohoohons! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Sarge approaches Simmons at the edge. Simmons: (sadly) He's... gone... Sarge: Yes. Grif is dead. It's a sad day. But he died as he lived; flat on his belly, trying to get someone to do his work for him. He will be missed, until we get a replacement, and then forgotten immediately. Simmons: I can't believe he's gone... Tucker approaches the two. Tucker: (in cautious tone) You know, sometimes, when somebody falls off a cliff in movies, he's actually just over the edge, hanging on a tree branch or something. Sarge: Nope. He's definitely dead. Simmons: Maybe we should look, just in case. Sarge: I think looking would get our hopes up, and Grif wouldn't like that. Grif would want our expectations to be as low as possible. Let's honor him by not looking. And then have a nice lunch. I'm thinking Monte Cristo sandwich! Simmons: Are you sure? I could just peek right over the edge. Sarge: (quickly) Sounds like a waste of time. Simmons: Wouldn't even take a second. Sarge: Nope. Grif: (off screen, sounding more angry than scared) Oh, for God's sake, just look over the damn edge! I can't hold on for much longer! At this, Sarge and Simmons run up to the edge and look down to see Grif hanging from the stolen Brute Shot that he'd stuck right into the icy cliff-side. Simmons: (overjoyed) Grif! Sarge: (irritated) Dangling on the job again, I see. Dagnabit, I hate cliffhangers. Grif: (furious) Oh, just pick me up! Cut to Doc, Epsilon, and Caboose standing around the failing storage unit. Doc: Yeah, I don't know, it's in really bad shape... so are you. Church: There's not much time. I need you to use it on me. Doc: Me?! I can't! I'm a medic! I took an oath! Church: Oh yeah... Ugh, the first is, uh, "do no harm," right? Doc: (beat) Well actually now first is "lobbying against socialist reform." But second is, yeah, the "no harm" thing. Church: Caboose, here. Pick it up. Caboose: I can't, Church. Church: Yes you can. You do this all the time. Caboose: (concerned) Yeah, I don't want to. Church: (sighs) Yeah, ok. Ok Caboose, I'm sure I can do it on my own. Caboose: But what if you don't come out again? Church: Well, you know what Delta always said, right? Caboose: Memory is the key. Church: (in gentler tone) If I don't come back then... you're in charge of remembering me, ok? (beat) Don't let Tucker help, he'll... just fuck it up. Bye, buddy. Epsilon leaves his robot body and enters the failing unit. Sarge: What's going on here? Caboose: Church went in, he's going to find her. Simmons: That unit looks bad, let me see what I can do to stabilize it. Sarge: Doc, go check on Wash, I don't think he's gonna make it. Simmons: Oh no! Caboose: What? What? Simmons: It's only going to be open for a few more seconds. After that, he'll be trapped! Caboose: Come on, Church. You can do it. Can you hear me? You can... Run towards my voice! Simmons: It's shutting down! I can't stop it! Caboose: Church? Are you there? The Epsilon unit slowly fades, and then shuts down. Simmons: (in sympathetic tone) Caboose... I'm sorry. Caboose: (heartbroken) ...Church...? Fade out and back in to a UNSC investigation team searching the area. Interrogator: And where the hell did the Pelican in the water come from? Tucker: Hmm... I don't know. I guess the Meta must have hijacked it, and crashed it here. That makes sense, right? Interrogator: Man, the Chairman is going to be pissed. The budget only allows for one crashed Pelican per mission! All right, well I guess you guys check out. You can head back to your training bases now. Sarge: We just call them bases. Interrogator: (in smug tone) Hmph. I bet. Grif. Hey! We solved your problem. Not bad for "Trainees." Interrogator: I gotta hand it to you. Killing one of these agents would be tough. But three? And this guy... (looks at Wash's armor) The Chairman will not be happy he's dead. I think he wanted to debrief him personally. Oh well. Tucker: Yeah... Caboose: Yeah, that's too bad. Washington: (disguised as Epsilon) Well, be sure to let him know we're sorry. Interrogator: Whatever. You're free to go. If we need you, we know where to find you. The Interrogator walks away. Washington: (confused) Why are you guys helping me? Caboose: You helped us, Wash. It only makes sense. Tucker: Yeah, plus we needed to even the teams. And I couldn't put up with Caboose constantly asking "Can we keep him? Can we keep him?!?" Washington: (quietly) For whatever it's worth... Thanks. The Blue Team walks off. Grif: Well, looks like Blue Team has a new recruit, Sarge. Simmons: Doesn't look so tough to me. Sarge: Maybe this one can shoot. Come on, fellas. Let's go home. Grif: Uh... The jeep's busted, Sarge. Are we walking? Sarge: That depends. You fellas gotten over your fear of flying yet? Simmons: Yes, sir! The Reds steal a Hornet. Grif: Yoink! Guard: Hey! You can't take that! That... That's UNSC property! Get back here! Hey, come on, I'll lose my job!!! Simmons: I hope this doesn't go on our permanent record! Soldier: Hey Chief, what do you want me to do with this thing? I can't get anything out of it, it's dead as a doornail. Chief (the Interrogator from earlier): I don't care. Toss it in evidence. It's all a bunch of junk now, anyway. The camera pans inside the Epsilon Unit. Church: (voice over) I'd like to say that I found her right away, that I just walked into the Epsilon Unit, and there she was, waiting for me. As you can probably guess, it didn't happen that way, but, I know she's in here somewhere, and I'll find her. We always seem to find each other, for better or for worse. I don't know why the Director did what he did. I don't know if he was trying to revive a memory from his past, or if he was just trying to get it out of his head. But I figured out something that the Director didn't. It took Alpha, Delta, and the rest to help piece it together for me, but what I've learned is that... a great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. You can focus on it, and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. But if you're patient, and you hold still, then maybe... Just maybe... It will come to you. I just need to make sure I'm somewhere she can find me. Fade to white. The screen then reveals a much more greener image of Blood Gulch, now in the Halo: Reach engine. Church: (voice over) I think this place is a little different than it was before. See, out there, everything is based on the Alpha, but in here, I guess I'm the Alpha. And maybe this time through, things will be a little different for me as well. I guess I'll find out. Memory of Tucke'''r: Hey Church, come on! I think the Reds just got a new vehicle! Let's go check it out! '''Memory of Caboose: They only got a jeep! We got a tank! That's way better! The memories of Tucker and Caboose run toward a cliff. Church: Ok, I'll be right there! Church follows them toward the cliff. Church: (voice over, in more jovial tone) And I mean, hell, if you have to live the rest of your life in a memory... you might as well make it a good one. Gallery Wash and Meta fight.png Wash and Meta fight 2.png Wash and Meta fight 3.png Knife-meta.jpg Meta defends himself.png Simmons' Rocket Launcher Destroyed by The Meta.png Tucker fighting the Meta.png Meta throwing Sarge.png Tucker stabs Meta.jpg The Meta's end.jpg Grif & Simmons.png Epsilon-Church Revelation.png UNSC Force Revelation.png Wash joins the Blue Team.png Trivia *This is the first canonical episode in which the characters appear in the Halo: Reach engine, the order being Epsilon, Tucker, and then Caboose. Although, to note, Tucker & Caboose are only figures from Epsilon's memories. *The title likely refers to N+1 redundancy, a form of resilience that ensures system availability in the event of component failure. *The UNSC guard near the end of the episode mentions they have a budget of one crashed Pelican per mission. This is a reference to Halo 3, where one Pelican seems to crash in every mission during the campaign. *This episode was released a day before the release of Halo: Reach. *At 1:06, a knife can be seen on the Meta's back. Afterwards, however, the knife disappears. *Grif says, "Yoink" twice in this episode: once when he steals the Meta's Brute Shot, and second when the Reds steal the Hornet. These may be references to the episode Two for One, when Sarge swaps Andy for Lopez and yells, "Yoink!" *Sarge's quote "Shotgun damnit!" is a reference to Upon Further Review, in which Grif again fails to realize the shotgun command until Sarge yells "Shotgun damnit!" **When Sarge hooks the Meta to the jeep, he asks, "Hey Meta, settle a bet will ya? Does that thing look like a big cat to you?" This is a direct reference to the interminable debate over classifying the jeep as a "Warthog" or a "Puma" that started in Red Gets a Delivery. *Simmons yelling at Grif to push the Warthog is likely a reference to We're Being Watched, where Simmons, Grif, and Sarge had to push their Warthog into the sun. Unlike in the referenced episode, Grif actually does help push the Warthog. *The screen cutting in to Tex's body then cutting to the UNSC force, is a reference to the beginning of Reconstruction: Chapter 1, where a soldier is looking at a dead Recovery agent in the same position as Tex's dead body. A Hornet then flies overhead in both scenarios as the camera slowly lifts up to reveal a whole squad of members across either map of the scenario. *The position of Tex's body is displayed differently in the sponsor and public versions of this episode. For sponsors, Tex's body is seen face up with her visor crack. For public viewers, her body is lying face down in the snow. However, the face up body position can also seen on the YouTube release. *Sarge references Church's inability to accurately fire his sniper rifle when speaking about Washington joining Blue team: "Maybe this one can shoot". *When Epsilon arrives in his memory of Blood Gulch, Tucker and Caboose leave to spy on the Reds' new jeep, where Caboose replies that they have a tank. During the first season, Caboose arrives with the tank after Tucker and Church spy on the Reds and the jeep. This could be a reference to Caboose incorrectly telling Epsilon stories of what happened in Blood Gulch during Recreation. It is also foreshadowing the skewered, inaccurate personalities of the virtual Reds and Blues in Season 9. **The end of the episode is a reference to the episodes Why Are We Here? and Red Gets a Delivery, with Church and Tucker going to spy on the Red's new vehicle. *In the credits of the season, "Pongo" is said to be "security", a reference to the RT Short of the same name: "Pongo." *Burnie Burns considers this episode to be a fitting "jumping off point" for viewers of the series, along with the finales of Season 1, Season 5, Reconstruction, Season 10, and Season 13. Video Category:Revelation Category:Episodes